Terrible Fin N2
by PlumeKaela
Summary: Je ne me souviens pas. De rien. Ils disent tous que ça a été terrible. Mais moi je ne me souviens pas. Alors j'avance, au milieu de cette nuit noire, sans Lune, sans étoiles


Je ne me souviens pas. De rien. Ils disent tous que ça a été terrible. Mais moi je ne me souviens pas. Alors j'avance, au milieu de cette nuit noire, sans Lune, sans étoiles. Elles se sont cachées. Elles ne veulent pas voir. Moi non plus. Alors je ferme les yeux. Et j'avance sur le toit. Lentement. Je veux essayer de me souvenir. Tous ces gens qui sont venus me voir. Ils m'ont tous appelée Juliette. J'en déduis que c'est mon nom. Mais eux, quels sont leurs noms, déjà ?

Celui avec les lunettes, c'est Harry. J'en suis sûre. Il me l'a dit.

La fille, c'est Hermione. Elle me l'a dit.

Le premier roux, c'est Ronald. Il me l'a dit.

L'autre, c'est George. Il me l'a dit. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours envie de l'appeler Fred.

Et il y a un blond. Il n'est venu que deux fois. Je ne me rappelle pas de son nom. Je crois qu'il ne l'a pas dit. La première fois qu'il est venu, il était malheureux. Comme les autres. Il s'était planté devant moi. Je pense qu'il attendait une réaction. Mais son visage m'était inconnu. Alors j'ai juste dit :

_Bonjour.

Une larme a roulée sur sa joue, et il est parti. La seconde fois, les autres étaient là. Il a ouvert la porte, toujours aussi malheureux, et il m'a regardée, comme si, par ce seul regard, il pouvait me transmettre ses souvenirs. J'ai essayé de les attraper. Mais juste au moment où son nom me revenait en mémoire, George lui a craché :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? Tire-toi.

Le blond ne les avait pas remarqués, avant ça. Il a ouvert la bouche pour leur dire quelque chose, mais il s'est ravisé, a posé à nouveau son regard sur moi, et, très discrètement pour ne pas que les autres le voient, ses lèvres ont formé les mots « je » et « toujours ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait entre les deux. Mais c'était comme une promesse. J'ai tout de suite sus que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Qu'une heure avec lui serait bien plus utile que ces journées entières avec eux, pour me souvenir. Mais il n'est jamais revenu. Je n'ai pas osé demander son nom aux autres. Ils avaient l'air de tellement le haïr ! Pourtant, il avait l'air tellement gentil. Mais je n'ai rien dit.

J'avance toujours, la fraîcheur de la nuit me rendant calme.

Harry, Ronald, Hermione, et George sont persuadés que leurs visites m'aident. Mais au contraire, elles m'énervent tellement ! Je sais qu'ils me cachent des choses. « Elle sont trop terribles » disent-ils. Mais moi, ce que je trouve terrible, c'est de ne pas me souvenir. Ils disent qu'ils sont mes meilleurs amis. Qu'à nous tous, nous formions une bande invincible. La preuve, nous avons gagné cette guerre. Cette fichue guerre dont je ne me souviens pas. Cette fichue guerre qui, d'après eux, à tout détruit. Cette fichue guerre dont je me souviens pas et qui m'a volé tous mes souvenirs, qui a volé ma vie. Mais je suis sûre qu'il manque des gens, dans cette bande. Peut-être ce fameux Fred. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il manque quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ? Ce n'est sûrement pas le blond. Non. Ils l'auraient accueilli autrement si ça avait été lui.

Je marche toujours. Je sais que je m'approche du vide. Tout va être fini. Enfin. Peut-être qu'ils pleureront. Ou peut-être pas. Je m'en fiche. Après tout, je ne les connais pas. Ils disent qu'ils voudraient bien être à ma place, avoir oublié toutes ces choses terribles. Bin voyons ! S'ils savaient ce que je vis, ils ne diraient pas ça.

J'essaye de ne pas ralentir, ni d'accélérer. Peut-être encore deux mètres. Je respire doucement. Je tente d'imaginer leur réaction, quand ils me trouveront, morte, au pied cet hôpital.

_Stop ! Stop, Juliette arrête-toi !

Je me fige. Qui est cet homme qui connait mon nom ? J'ouvre les yeux. Je vois alors que si j'avais fait un pas de plus, je serais tombée. Je baisse les yeux vers cet homme si loin. Je vois mal son visage à cause de la pénombre. Mais je sens qu'il me regarde.

_Ne bouge pas. J'arrive, on va discuter.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui obéis. Je le connais ? Je reste là, à un centimètre du vide. Je me penche un peu pour observer le sol. Il est loin. Si je saute, je serais tranquille. Pour toujours. Mais cet homme avait l'air de tenir à moi. Ce n'est ni George, ni Harry, ni Ronald. C'était une autre voix.

_Juliette, viens.

Il est derrière moi. Déjà ? Peut-être a-t-il transplané. Je me tourne vers lui. Il est calme. Je regarde son visage.

_Oh.

C'est l'homme blond.

_Viens. J'ai amené des photos. Des articles. Je ne te cacherai rien Je te dirais tout.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

_Tout ? je répète. Même les choses terribles ?

Il sourit. Si cet homme est heureux, simplement parce que je lui parle, c'est sûrement que je le connais. Enfin, que je le connaissais.

_Surtout les choses terribles. Ce sont elles qui ont fait ton histoire.

Je fais un pas vers lui.

_Qui es-tu ?

_Drago Malfoy.

_Non, je voulais dire : Qui es-tu pour moi ?

Il sourit encore.

_Tu m'appelais « Mon Cœur », et « Mon Drago ».

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je vois dans ses yeux gris qu'il dit la vérité.

Je m'approche encore.

_Tu passais ta vie à me faire promettre que je t'aimerai toujours, dit-il en riant.

Ah, c'est donc ça qu'il m'a dit l'autre fois : « je t'aimerai toujours. ». Et puisqu'il est là, je suppose qu'il a tenu sa promesse. Je lui souris. Il s'assied. Il pose un sac que je n'avais pas remarqué, sur ses genoux.

_Viens. Assieds-toi à côté de moi.

Il en sort un album photo et plusieurs journaux. Je m'assieds à côté de lui. Il ouvre l'album. Je vois la première photo. Un garçon et une fille dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ont environ quinze ans. Drago sort sa baguette.

__Lumos._

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Le garçon, c'est lui. La fille, c'est moi. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Je lui souris. Je suis plus heureuse que jamais. Je sais qu'il me dira tout. Je me souviendrai de tout. Il me regarde et me dit :

_Je t'aime.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.


End file.
